The 8th Conference on Metal Toxicity and Carcinogenesis will be held October 19-22, 2014 at Hotel Albuquerque, Albuquerque, New Mexico. The investigators propose to continue this conference series that has evolved over the last 14 years to become the premier conference on metal toxicity and carcinogenesis. The meeting will be sponsored by the University of New Mexico College of Pharmacy, Health Sciences Center, Clinical & Translational Science Center, and Cancer Center. The interdisciplinary scientific conference is a workshop that brings together a community of scientists in the area of metal toxicity and carcinogenicity from around the U.S. and some from overseas. The objectives of the meeting are to coordinate, exchange, and disseminate information and to explore metal-induced toxicity and carcinogenicity. The focus will be mechanisms of metal-induced toxicity, strategies for intervention and prevention, and possible translation from basic studies into clinical or public policy. The conference content will challenge and seek to shift current research paradigms, or employ novel approaches or methods to fulfill its purpose. The conference will cover concepts, approaches or methodologies, instrumentation, or interventions novel to the field of metal toxicity and carcinogenicity as well as in a broad sense. The conference will also address a refinement, improvement, or new application of theoretical concepts, approaches or methodologies, instrumentation, or interventions. The conference will stimulate interactions of scientists and collaborations and help move the field forward.